


beg of thee

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Stiles needs Lydia's notes.prompts: organization and infuse





	beg of thee

“I besmirch you, oh great and powerful Goddess. Imbue in me your mental fortitude, infuse in me your organizational capabilities, bestow upon me—”

“Stiles, if you finish that sentence, I will never speak to you again.”

Stiles grins, the curves of his lip stretching from ear to ear. “I thought you’d hit me.”

Lydia sighs, her expression doing little to refute that, but says, “What sort of woman do you think I am?”

“Just the sort of woman that can help me ‘cause I kinda lost my notes. For the exam. That’s tomorrow.”

“And you need my help?”

He nods.


End file.
